konoha high
by renjianna
Summary: naruto and the crew goes back to school!but not akademy school...konoha high.filled with gossiping,lovey-dovey situations and bullies!what the cheese are they going to do?


KONOHA HIGH

KONOHA HIGH

BY JORDANNA AKA RENJIANNA AKA JOZY.

Ok.hi! I'm new to fanfiction and well I thought I should but my book up. Now I do not own naruto so please nobody come and tell me anything. This a story of the present (2008) naruto characters at adult ages but they are not preparing to become hokage, anbu or jounins. _They're going __**back**__ to school._ Well I really hope you like it! Please leave reviews of what you think. Arigato pplz!!(btw:doesn't contain yaoi!sorry yaoi pplz!i'm a straight ppl ._that probably sounded really weird also_)

Here is a list of the characters:-

Naruto- 19yrs

Sasuke- 19 (yeah….he's back in the village and 'good')

Sakura- 19

Sai- 19

Kakashi- 34/35

Yamato and Ibiki Morino- 34

Iruka- 30/31 (btw:he adopted naruto and sasuke so…they are 'brothers')

Tsubaki- 29 (iruka's wife in my story._ random made up character)_

Itachi- 27 (yeah…in my book he's alive and back in the village. no threat either and lives on his own but isn't as quiet as we thought he was)

Hinata, Kba & Shino- 19yrs

Gaara- 19 (he's currently staying n konoha and so he's not running his village for a while…his sensie is.you know the man with the curtain drapped across his face?!right him)

Temari-24(she still doesn't look it! Or act it)

Kankuro-22 (he doesn't look it or act it either)

Shikamaru, Ino & Chouji- 19yrs

TenTen & Neji- 20 yrs

Lee-19 yrs

Renika- 19yrs (new random character…she's very strong, rough and violent.)

Karin- 19yrs (yeah..don't ask about 2 fellas. She's in konoha now training to be a medical ninja..so she's technically 'good' now.)

Asuma- 36 (he's ALIVE in my book and in my heart! I love you suma: P)

Kurenai & Anko- 34

Akamaru-9yrs (aw..i just had to put him in!i love dat doggy woggy)

Izumu and Kotetsu- 29

Jiraiya- late 50's early 60's

Kabuto-26 (ignore him in the book plz)

Tsunade- 100…just kidding…around I don't care her age because I hate her to death. (Sorry for all those ppl who like her) I just really don't so use you imagination as her age!

**INTRODUCTION**

"Good you're all here…..ok so you've all been through shit I don't really give a flying fart about right now, but you all gotta sit on the past, let out a fart and let it evaporate away cause yuh all got A NEW FATE COM ING YOUR WAY!" the Hokage sat, feet propelled atop the desk and sake in hand. The once 9 rookie ninja, sand ninja 3, Sai, Karin, Hokage advisors, random jounins and chuunins……oh and Gai's team stood dumbfounded infront of Tsunade in her office. Shizune in the background distressed and annoyed. Tsunade then rose to her feet. Everyone in the room stepped back.(just in case)

"Old dried up sack of bones! Who do you think you're talking to? Just get down to the reason you called our asses out here!" Naruto shouted…….with a glare of daggers and kuneis being thrown at him from none other than his Hokage-sama who then smashed her desk (again) with anger.

"Look you little-"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya interrupted now entering the office.

Clears her throat. "Right. Anyways, you all have to attempt one last task before your jounin exams and for those various others, the Anbu tests. You gotta go back to school. But not just any school. High School….as in ninja duties, fighting, Murdering of enemies DON'T EXCIST! To some extent. But you will be learning things related somewhat to that!" flashes an evil smile.

GROAN

"Everyone please be quiet!" with **that** sound of **that** voice, everyone went silent, even Naruto!

"Er…..thanks….yeah thanks Kabuto!" Tsunade said half freaked out.

"You're quite welcomed my lady!" freaky smile shone.

Everyone's mind…"EW!!He's so weird!!Where'd he come from?! Does anyone even know why he's here?"

_BREAKING THE ICE OF AWKWARDNESS-_

"Yeah so this in an obligation and not a choice matter! Do or Die! Well not die because you actually would just have to give back your head band and never train to be a ninja in this village but DIE for dramatic effect!" out of timingly said by Jiraiya who now stood at Tsunade's side.

"So who is the dick face or maggot hole who's not gonna do it?" shouted Tsunade.

SILENCE

"Naruto?You?"

"No! I will never back down because I-"

"HAVE TO BECOME HOKAGE! WE KNOW NARUTO!" the crowd shouted as a way to shut up Naruto. _IT WORKED._

"Gaara-sama?...you? I know you're taking time from your Kazekage duties to be here."_ Tsunade_

"No. I believe it can be balanced. Thank-you for your concern." _Gaara_

"Sasuke? No horse playing and bitching around right? Your bro is a 'good guy' now ok. I want no problems!" _Tsunade_

"Understood." _Sasuke_

"Then it's settled then! You pick up your uniforms downstairs! This is gonna be for a period of one year! You are to go in, get out and shut the fuck about it! Pass your exams, do your work and no trouble or attitude to some of your senseis who have multitask teaching yual and ninja duties. You also by the way, will not be given any ninja duties unless extremely necessary. This programme is gonna be a strain on the enforcements of this village but in time you will see it necessary. So no jackassing or I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your sorry lives!"

SILENCE

"Um…….have a good semester everybody!" cheerfully but fakely squeeled by Shizune in attempt to lift the air of awkwardness.

"DISMISSED!!" ended Tsunade.

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

Please review!! If you like how it is going then I'll be encouraged 2 put up chapter one so PLEASE!!Tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
